I Don't Wanna Stop: Revised
by Vampirerex1
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! The new version will have some updates and will contain spoilers for Age Of Extinction.
1. Chapter 1: The Shard

Author: Vampirerex1  
>Category: Movies Transformers<br>**Credit to: bee-rox for beta-ing this story for me**  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers. Jasmine and Jenny elong to Ratchet'sapprentice.<br>Genre(s): Romance/Adventure  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Jenny 'Star' Smith is an obsessed TransFan. When she gets a 'fake' allspark shard, her world begins to tear apart around her and she finds herself in the world of Transformers. But why is she scared, and what can she do for an offlined Jazz?  
>Title: I Don't Wanna Stop: Revised<br>Warning(s): Cybertronian cussing right from the start.

Chapter 1: The Shard.

_I don't know what they're talking about  
>I'm making my own decisions.<br>This thing that I found, ain't gonna bring me down  
>I'm like a junkie without an addiction.<em>

_Mamma don't cry, I just wanna stay high  
>Like playing with danger or fear<br>Everybody's walking, but nobody's talking  
>It looks a lot better from here<em>

_All my life I've been over the top  
>I don't know what I'm doing<br>All I know is I don't wanna stop_

The sky was clear seeing the sun shining brightly, not a natural cloud, only thing that could be considered an artificial cloud covering the sky slightly were the jet streams, from jets heading to whichever destination they intended, either coming in or out of New York. Today was like any other day, I was walking down the busy street, minding my own business, while other people talked on their phones or looked to be in a major rush for something- well that was most of the people. There wasn't much I could really do, considering I was on two weeks holiday from work.

Today I was wearing my Autobot shirt, it had the Autobot symbol on it with glasses and a moustache on it and saying _'ROBOTS IN DISGUISE'_ underneath the symbol, with some faded denim skinny jeans, also some black flats. You see I have been a Transformers fan since the day I could watch and understand television. Which is a slightly shorter time than my best friend who I considered a sister, Jasmine.

About my work though, I had this passion about one particular bot in Transformers, I vowed myself to be the female human version of, Ratchet. I am working on mechanics and various other things but it's not just because of Ratchet, I have a passion for mechanics, I find it actually rather fascinating how things work together, I may not be the best of the best but I am good at what I do. But recently I haven't been working at my fullest, my mother, she had been ill with lung cancer for the past few months, it's just getting worse. But I expected that she would eventually get some sort of cancer, since she had been smoking since she was fifteen and was forty nine, she had built up tar smoking those cancer in sticks, people call cigarettes for about thirty four years.

But I hadn't been prepared for her death, I mean I knew it would've come eventually... just not so soon. It tore at my heart to think she had departed, leaving me. I wasn't being that selfish but I just wanted her back here with me, in the land of the living. It's been a week now since the day she died, even though I am still rather upset about her death. I was trying my hardest to do what she would have wanted me to do... get on with life and be happy.

Back to what I was currently doing, I was heading to Jasmine's little shop, I had ordered a piece of Transformers merchandise and had it delivered at her shop. I was ecstatic this morning when I got a phone call from her telling me it had been delivered. When my mother was still alive she had bought me various items based on transformers. She only thought of it as a 'hobby' when honestly it was nearly a complete obsession. Who could blame me though, they transformed into pretty sexy vehicles.

When I entered her little shop, the little bell attached to the door jingled. I looked around as the door closed by itself, Jasmine popped up from... whatever she was doing, and when she saw me she cracked a large grin.

"Hey girlie, what's crackin'?" She greeted me the same way, but her tone was different depending on her mood, she was in a good mood today.

_'Thank Primus'_ I thought

"Not much honestly, just looking for some flowers for my mother's funeral" I said with a sigh at the end and walked closer to her shop's counter. She owned a jewellery store, I can't really remember how but she did. It was big but it gave her the money she needed.

Yes you heard me, my mother was having a funeral, a cheap one, but it was still a funeral. I only earn three hundred and fifty dollars a week, so that was enough to get me food, pay the rent, and do whatever the frag you want with the leftover fifty dollars. so obviously I couldn't do the funeral on my own so my boss -the sweet man- said he would help me pay for the expenses, only because he also lost his mother through lung cancer as well. So I had saved up a little money here and there, and I finally had saved enough money to buy a specially made Transformers product. A real metal, Allspark shard- fake yes, but actual metal.

"Yeah, it was nice of your boss to pipe in an' help pay for yo momma's funeral, aye?" Jasmine asked, looking at me in pity.

Primus that annoys me. I gave her a forced smile and nodded.

"Yep, it was super nice" can't you just smell the sarcasm there?

Now my boss is giving me two weeks off before the funeral and a month after the funeral. What a ridiculous payment, now I know most people would be like "YES A HOLIDAY" But I love my job, I can't get enough of it. it gets my mind off things that I don't want to think about.

I leaned over the counter slightly, and I whispered.

"Anyway you know why I am here, I am here for _the piece._"

Jasmine grinned at me and ducked behind the counter again, this time, when she popped up, she had in her hand, a small golden box, that had Cybertronian Glyphs all over it. My lips spread into a wide grin, so wide in fact, that I believe that I could have passed for the Cheshire cat. I put my bag on the counter and opened the little box, grinning even wider, if that was even possible, at what I saw. Inside, laying on a bed of purple velvet, was the shard I'd ordered.

"It be perfect in every detail, like ye requested" Jasmine stated.

I looked up at her, my ocean green eyes probably almost _glowing_, and my brown wavy locks threatening to cover my peepers. I put the box down and took a hold of the purple velvet bedding, pulling it free from the box, I took a hold of the chain behind it and pulled the shard out of its resting place and looked at it.

"Practically perfect in every way" I said.

I heard Jasmine laugh at the use of the line from _Mary Poppins_, but I couldn't help it. This piece of metal was the most _beautiful_ thing I'd ever seen, since watching the Transformers movies. And speaking of movies.

"You know there's going to be a new movie?" I asked.

Jasmine looked up at me and shook her head, I grinned and put the shard around my neck, making a small noise as the cold metal hit the warmth of my chest.

"So when do you get off?" I enquired. When I looked up to Jazmine she had THAT look on her face. I groaned knowing exactly what she was thinking, the one track mind she had. "Not what I mean," I said.

She chuckled and glanced at the clock, then looked at her watch which slightly confused me but didn't question it. "Well, once Sandra gets back I c'n hang out with cha," She explained.

"Alright," I let out a sigh and walked over to a chair and plopped down in it_._

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

**_A/N: So here's the first revised chapter of I Don't Wanna Stop. I'd like to thank bee-rox98 for beta-ing this story, and I hope you like it. Please drop a review, Flamers will be ignored._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Things

Author: Vampirerex1  
>Category: Movies Transformers<br>**Credit to: bee-rox for beta-ing this story for me**  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers. Jasmine and Jenny elong to Ratchet'sapprentice.<br>Genre(s): Romance/Adventure  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Jenny 'Star' Smith is an obsessed TransFan. When she gets a 'fake' allspark shard, her world begins to tear apart around her and she finds herself in the world of Transformers. But why is she scared, and what can she do for an offlined Jazz?  
>Title: I Don't Wanna Stop: Revised<br>Warning(s): Cybertronian cussing right from the start.

Chapter 2: Strange things

_Why don't they ever listen to me  
>is this a one way conversation?<br>Nothing they say is gonna set me free  
>don't need no mental masturbation.<em>

_Too many religions for only one god  
>I don't need another saviour<br>Don't try to change my mind, you know I'm one of a kind  
>Ain't gonna change my bad behaviour<em>

Sandra came back, finally. So Jasmine gathered up her things and we headed out, to the bistro around the corner. On the way we chatted about our favourite Transformer characters from the movie.

I thought a moment.

"Well, I like Jazz and Ironhide, definatly Ratchet... Oh and Prime and Barricade," I listed, counting off the characters on my fingers.

Jasmine looked at me slightly shock.

"What?" I asked.

"What about Bumblebee?" She asked tilting her head slightly with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged.

"He is cool and all I guess. But he is just a little to young for me," I explained.

Jasmine gave a soft chuckle.

"How can you say he is too young? He's older than you like thousands of years," She pointed out.

I chuckled too and shrugged.

"But he's only a baby...even by my standards that's cradle snatching" I said.

Jasmine shook her head and sighed. Then grinned and looked over at me.

"Oh come on Jen...Ratchet's how old?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I dunno...several millenia probably" I said.

Jasmine snorted.

"What? Hey, you know I always go for older men" I commented.

This made Jasmine nod; I always _did_ go for older men and it was because of the fact that they know how to treat a woman. Not to say that Jazz didn't, but he's the kind of bot who would be a heartbreaker and Optimus, well, I think he'd be a little too on the careful side for me and Ironhide, oh, well. As much as I like men who are like animals in bed, I think he'd be a little too rough for me.

"Well...if you think you can find a way to lighten up the old grumpy bot, then you go ahead!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

I grinned, which slowly turned into laughs. The laughter died off when we heard the squealing of tyres coming around a corner. I looked to see a brand new Hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP being chased by a Ford Saleen Mustang S281E Police Cruiser. Out of habit, I looked at the front left of the bumper and my eyes widened as I saw the numbers:

643.

"Uh...Jaz...either some dude's driving the vehicle used as Barricade in the first transformers movie, or I just saw Barricade chasing a Jazz look-alike" I whispered in Jasmine's ear in a slightly higher voice. I wasn't sure if I should have been scared or overly excited .

Jasmine looked at me strangely and my eyes went wide again.

"I'm dead serious!" I squeaked.

This made Jasmine laugh. I don't think she'd _ever_ heard my voice go that high pitched before. I gave her a glare before I looked around and that same cop car was parked up right behind me.

"Slag...Jaz, I think it's time to go" I said.

Throwing a glance behind me, she nodded and we both got up, walking as normal as possible, away from the café.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

As we got around the corner from the café, we slowed stopped and I looked around.

"Right..._that_ wasn't weird" I said.

Jasmine gave me a look.

"Too fragging right it wasn't. How do you know it's not just a normal cop car?" She asked.

I glared at her.

"Jaz...exactly how long have I been a transformers fan?" I replied.

She nodded and held her hand up.

"But, it doesn't explain how you _know_ it's Barricade" she said.

I sighed.

"Before the first movie came out, I heard from a very reliable source, that Barricade was going to be a Saleen Mustang and I googled it, making sure I knew every damned aspect of the vehicle. I did it with all of them, except the ones who don't have an alt form or have an alt form which isn't of this world..." I began.

"Like Mega-tard" Jasmine said.

I nodded.

"...like Mega-tard. So I know, that there was only _one_ Saleen Mustang produced with the numbers 643 on it. It was specially made Jaz" I finished.

Jasmine gave me another one of her looks and rolled her eyes.

"Well, perhaps someone's trying to scare the slag outta you" she said.

I shrugged.

"I dunno...could be I guess" I said.

We then began walking to our homes...

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

As we got to my house, I gave Jasmine a hug goodbye before I walked into my house...well, it wasn't really a house, it was more of an apartment, but it was good enough for me. Walking in, my eyes met the beautiful sight of my Transformer-a-holic hall which led into my transformer-a-holic lounge. Yes, my apartment was painted the same colours as the transformers, most notably, my bedroom was painted red and yellow, the same colours as Ratchet.

I walked past the mirror on the way and had to go back to it. In the mirror, it looked like my shard was _glowing_!

_'Okay...now I'm seeing things' _I thought.

When I looked down at it, it was just a normal piece of metal with cybertronian glyphs etched into it. It wasn't glowing at all.

"I must be tired" I murmered to myself.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

**_A/N: So here's the Second revised chapter of I Don't Wanna Stop. I'd like to thank bee-rox98 for beta-ing this story, and I hope you like it. Please drop a review, Flamers will be ignored._**

**_I'd like to say thanks to:_**

**_- bee-rox98  
>- Destiny'sRevenge<br>- Lavenderpaw_**

**_For your reviews._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and more

Author: Vampirerex1  
>Category: Movies Transformers<br>**Credit to: bee-rox for beta-ing this story for me**  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers. Jasmine and Jenny belong to Ratchet'sapprentice.<br>Genre(s): Romance/Adventure  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Jenny 'Star' Smith is an obsessed TransFan. When she gets a 'fake' allspark shard, her world begins to tear apart around her and she finds herself in the world of Transformers. But why is she scared, and what can she do for an offlined Jazz?  
>Title: I Don't Wanna Stop: Revised<br>Warning(s): Cybertronian cussing right from the start.

Chapter 3: Dreams and more.

As the night wore on; I could feel my eyelids drooping as I stared at the screen of my computer, so I decided to go to bed before I actually fell asleep on my computer again. Getting up out of my computer chair; I switched it off and then walked out of the room, turning the light off as I went and got into the shower, before going into my bedroom and getting into my bed.

_'That feels better' _I thought.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep; no dreams or anything, which was odd, but hey, you can't always dream when you go to sleep, it's been proven that you are supposed to be dreaming just before you wake up, in that period of REM

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

_**XXDREAMXX**_

_**I was lying in my bed, fast asleep in my little dream world; when this bright light woke me up. I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock.**_

_**12:00am**_

_**I then looked to the bottom of my bed and saw a man stood there. He looked kind of old and frail, but when I looked into his eyes, I almost gasped. His eyes were blood red.**_

_**"W-who are you?" I asked.**_

_**He looked at me and then came around to the side of the bed.**_

_**"Who I am child is of no importance; however, I do require you to accompany me," he replied.**_

_**I was a little worried about where he was going to take me; I mean he looked like a freaking Decepticon- with the eyes that is. I got up and was about to follow him when I stopped.**_

_**"How do I know this isn't a trick and you're not going to kill me in my sleep?" I asked.**_

_**The man chuckled and his eyes crinkled in a friendly way.**_

_**"Dear child; if I had wanted you dead; you would be dead by now," he answered.**_

_**I nodded a little; he did have a fair point. I noticed something about him as well; even though his eyes were Decepticon-like, his voice had that calming baritone of Optimus'. I followed him and we stepped through...the wall.**_

_**"Wait; am I going to get two more...people visiting me when you bring me back?" I asked.**_

_**He turned around and looked at me, confusion written over his face.**_

_**"Why would you think that?" He asked back.**_

_**I shrugged.**_

_**"I don't know; it just seems like I'm a scrooge or something; you know, getting visits from the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future," I replied.**_

_**The man shook his head and then we stopped; the place went into darkness. The light enshrouding the man didn't take any notice to the darkness of the place we were and… I was getting quite scared. But just when my eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, we were thrown into a place where there was loads of light and noise.**_

_**"Where are we?" I asked.**_

_**The man turned towards me for only a moment and then looked away.**_

_**"You will soon see where we are child," he answered.**_

_**I then looked around and saw...oh my god, is that...**_

_**"Ironhide?" I asked quietly.**_

_**That's when I took a proper look around; the people running, the Decepticons in the city...**_

_**"This is Mission City…" I stated.**_

_**The man turned around to look at me and nodded.**_

_**"Indeed it is; I was wondering when you would recognize the setting we are in," he said.**_

_**I finished looking around and studied him, before walking over and standing in front of him.**_

_**"Why did you bring me here?" I asked suspiciously.**_

_**The man turned around and began to walk off, which entirely confused me. But I decided to follow him and thought about asking the question again; when I saw my least favourite part happen in front of my very eyes.**_

_**"Jazz…" I whispered.**_

_**I looked back at the man with a few tears in my eyes.**_

_**"Why are you making me watch this?" I asked him.**_

_**He breathed a sad sigh and turned towards me. **_

_**"Because something terrible happened here; a life was unnecessarily lost; in fact, many were," he replied.**_

_**I looked down and sighed as well; I knew what he said was true and I don't know how many times I wished that I could have stopped Jazz from being ripped in half.**_

_**"I know," I whispered still looking down before my head snapped back up. **_

_**"But what does it have to do with me?" I asked.**_

_**The scenery began to move at an incredible speed and then we were back in my room again; with me looking down at myself lying in my bed.**_

_**"That shard around your neck is one of a kind," he said.**_

_**I looked at him and then down to the shard. **_

_**"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, this guy was incredibly weird.**_

_**He chuckled and then sat down on the bed next to my real life sleeping form.**_

_**"You have been chosen child," he answered calmly, like my demanding voice didn't bother him.**_

_**I sat down next to him. **_

_**"Chosen for what?" I asked**_

_**The man looked at me and then touched the shard around my neck; causing it glow.**_

_**"There will come a time when you will know the answer to that," he replied.**_

_**He then got up and I got up too.**_

_**"How? How will I know?" Oh god he was going to leave me with a riddle.**_

_**Turning back to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly.**_

_**"All I can say young one, is that if there are any choices to be made; be sure to make your choices wisely; the choice you make, may affect the way your life changes, for better or for worse." And there was the riddle.**_

_**He then turned and began to walk away.**_

_**XX END DREAM XX**_

When I woke up again; I was glad to see that there was no one standing at the end of my bed and when I looked at the clock; it was 9:30am. I yawned and got out of bed, reflecting on the dream that I'd just had. I shook my head and grabbed my phone dialing Jasmine's number.

"Jaz; you will _never_ guess what I just dreamt." I groaned, rubbing some sleep from my eyes.

She asked me what it was and I shook my head before I realized she couldn't see me I answered.

"Meet me at Starbucks in twenty minutes and I'll tell you, it's too long to explain over phone. The radiation would get to my head." I joked lightly.

"Never stopped you before, see you soon!" She cut the line before I could get a word out. I let out a breathy laugh placing the phone down and went for my shower, before getting a breakfast bar and making my way to Starbucks.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

"...You're kidding, right?" Jasmine had a look of astonishment on her face.

I sat there, with my Frappuccino in my hand and shook my head.

"I'm actually deadly serious; he told me, that if there're any choices to be made; I'm to make them wisely, because the choice I make could affect the way that my life pans out, either for better or for worse… or something along those lines." I stared her straight in the eyes.

Jasmine chuckled and shook her head at me.

"I think you've been watching _way_ too much Transformers Jen; as far as I'm aware, the Primes' don't have human forms and that sounds like one of the Primes' to me" she reasoned

I put my Frappuccino down and looked at her.

"Jaz; I haven't watched any Transformers… in _three days!_" I exclaimed.

She gave me a look and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you explain it?" I asked.

Jasmine then shrugged.

"I don't know; unless you're just going mad" she replied

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

_**A/N: So here's the Third revised chapter of I Don't Wanna Stop. I'd like to thank bee-rox98 for beta-ing this story, and I hope you like it. Please drop a review, Flamers will be ignored.**_

_**I'd like to say thanks to:**_

_**- bee-rox98  
>- Destiny'sRevenge<br>- Lavenderpaw  
><strong>__**- Lil' Bunny Lynn-Lynn  
>- Lonely-soul101<br>- MissShelz**_

_**For your wonderful and supportive reviews.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sides?

Author: Vampirerex1  
>Category: Movies Transformers<br>**Credit to: bee-rox for beta-ing this story for me**  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers. Jasmine and Jenny belong to Ratchet'sapprentice.<br>Genre(s): Romance/Adventure  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, Ratchet/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Jenny 'Star' Smith is an obsessed TransFan. When she gets a 'fake' allspark shard, her world begins to tear apart around her and she finds herself in the world of Transformers. But why is she scared, and what can she do for an offlined Jazz?  
>Title: I Don't Wanna Stop: Revised<br>Warning(s): Cybertronian cussing right from the start.

Chapter 4: Sides?

_Hey, there, I hope everything's alright  
>I forgot to call you in the winter time<em>

_Like the waves crash comin' right  
>I've got feelin's pouring down against the ceiling<br>While you try to trace which side I'm on_

_When the wind blows between us  
>High above this empty feelin'<br>I don't wanna stop  
>I don't wanna stop<em>

A few hours later and Jasmine and I were still at Starbucks drinking our third coffee and talking about things that really weren't of much importance.

"So why haven't you been watching Transformers?" Jasmine brought her coffee up to her lips, but kept her eyes on me.

I stopped with my coffee cup at my lips and sighed, placing it back down.

"I've been busy with writing and reading my fanfics. Plus I watched the third one and I now wish to destroy Michael Bay in the most barbaric way possible."

I'm pretty sure I just growled the last part… but the images of Bay's- okay stopping thoughts. Jasmine let out a chuckle and shook her head, placing her coffee exactly where the previous coffee stain was.

"But it was Ironhide." she stated as if it was nothing.

I gave her my best evil look; which consisted of evils and a straight face.

"Jazz was killed in the first one; and I almost cried."

She shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"That's true. So what would you do if we were to meet the troublesome twins?" She had a smirk on her face when she said that… goddamn her.

I gave her another look.

"Which ones, Mudflap and Skids or Sunny and Sides?" I asked back with a twist of sarcasm on my voice.

I had a pretty rough idea on which set she was referring to. Her smirk turned into a face splitting grin, while she moved her eyebrows up and down… I knew exactly which ones she was on about.

The lambo twins.

"I don't actually know; I guess I'd just sit there and admire their vehicle mode. But then again, there were speculations that Sunny was going to be in the third movie, but it turned out to be Mirage. So as Sides is a Corvette Stingray, I guess Sunny would be too."

It was actually rather hard to imagine what you would do if you ever meet the bots, I'm pretty sure I would have a flat out spaz though…Jasmine laughed lightly and then at that moment; a flash of silver caught my eyes… it was a Corvette Stingray that went past. My. Jaw. Dropped.

"Uh...Jaz...did you see that?" I asked.

Jasmine looked at me and nodded before we both looked to where the Corvette had just gone; it must've been coincidence that as we were talking about the lambo twins; the perfect replica of Sideswipe went speeding around the corner...

"Slaggit; so that means, we've seen Barricade and now we've seen Sides. Who're we gonna see next...Dr. Minty?" Jasmine asked.

I gave her a stern look at Ratchet's nickname.

"Hey...you don't get to call him that" I said.

She chuckled and looked at me.

"Well; he looks like a fragging pack of peppermint strong mints" she said.

I shrugged.

"And?" I asked.

Jasmine chuckled again and shook her head.

"I just don't know how you can love someone so grumpy all the time" she replied.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Jaz; he's not grumpy all the time. If I remember correctly, he got pushed over by a decepticon in Dark Of The Moon...I so badly wanted to rip that decepticreeps cable off right then" I said.

This made Jasmine laugh and she had to put her coffee cup down; I gave her a look of pure seriousness and she laughed even harder. Rolling my eyes; I pulled my cup to my lips again.

"It's not funny" I muttered.

I then took a sip of my drink and put the cup down again. Jasmine laughed even more and I gave her my trademark 'Ratchet' glare which made her stop.

"It's...not...funny" I repeated.

She dropped her gaze from mine and then I gave a little smile.

"Works every time" I muttered.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

_**A/N: So here's the Third revised chapter of I Don't Wanna Stop. I'd like to thank bee-rox98 for beta-ing this story, and I hope you like it. Please drop a review, Flamers will be ignored.**_

_Lyrics references:_

_Chap 1: I don't wanna stop - Black Sabbath (Ozzy Osbourne)  
>Chap 2: I don't wanna stop - Black Sabbath (Ozzy Osbourne)<br>Chap 3: None - None  
>Chap 4: I don't wanna stop - ATC<em>

_**I'd like to say thanks to:**_

_**- bee-rox98  
>- Destiny'sRevenge<br>- Lavenderpaw  
><strong>__**- Lil' Bunny Lynn-Lynn  
>- Lonely-soul101<br>- MissShelz  
>- Sharta<br>- Cranes girl  
>- *Blank name*<br>- angel897**_

_**For your wonderful and supportive reviews.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


End file.
